bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SonMati
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Chapter page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Chapter Edit Hi! Please refrain from adding the stuff you did to the Chapter page. The Volume has not been released yet, so adding any information related to it is considered a violation of the Spoiler Policy. Thank you for your cooperation. : Then read what's on the Shueisha's page http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-870662-7 : ISBN number, number of pages, price and release date. So, adding an ISBN number and release date is ok, but number of pages is too much of a spoiler for you? SonMati (talk) 14:54, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :The ISBN number, release date, and volume title does not directly deal with the content of the chapter. Page numbers give a hint to whether or not there will be additional content in relation to the Chapters within the Volume, therefore it will spoil the fact of additional content. Page Creation I wanted to inform you about page creation. The Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style is very clear on what criteria a page has to meet before its created and while arbitrarily creating pages might be expectable on other sites its not here. Also on this site we are extremely into following the rules and regulations. Its up to every user to become familiar with them so that situations like this does not occur. Such page creation violates those rules.-- : Page Creation -> Groups & Organizations -> "Any group and/or organization may have its own page. When doing so, please provide the name of all known members". I'd be very grateful for an explanation what was wrong with Komamura family with its two listed members. SonMati (talk) 14:59, May 30, 2013 (UTC) That is in line with the fact that Character Pages created for obscure characters must be discussed first!! Thus the two of those pages are redundant until we all agree when the best time it is to create a page for the new Komamura member!! It is redundant to have him listed on another page when his own page is not created!! One step at a time!!